Horde Trauma
Horde Trauma is a society of medical physicians specialising in non-magical methods of recovery. Horde Trauma - A plethora of skills Common duties include: *The application of fresh cloth bandages *The stitching of lacerations with sewing needles and thread *The cleaning of abrasions with water and cloth *The use of defibrillators after a heart attack *General blood pressure check-ups *The application of ice to alleviate swelling and bruising *The rubbing of creams and ointmints, such as calamine lotion *Specialised thrust maneuvers to assist persons who are choking *The re-alignment of dislocated limbs *Amputation of injured limbs *The administration of scented herbs for victims of fainting *Cosmetic surgery and body piercings *Administration of anti-venoms *Diagnosis of plagues, boils, and sores *Hangover cures *Prosthetic limbs and splits *Ear and nose cleaning service *Removal of splinters and arrows *General dentistry Chief Physician - Doctor Gregory Victor Arnok, a certified member of Horde Trauma, has been tasked with sending potential candidates spotted in Orgrimmar to (the great) Chief Physican, Doctor Gregory Victor, who is located at Hammerfall outpost in Arathi Highlands. This skilled doctor has saved more Horde lives than any other. In between his medical duties, Gregory makes a point to keep tabs of any up and coming doctors, and files a personal request if he deems the person of above-average capability. Before treating a patient, Gregory insists on always donning clean gloves and a set of scrubs. It's just basic hygiene, after all. The Horde Trauma Certificate Only the most prestigious doctors join the ranks of Horde Trauma, after successfully completing their their exam, which is both feared and coveted amongst the ranks of aspiring members. The exam, also referred to as "Triage" involves a stressful simulation of wounded and dying patients brought home from the war. Patients must first be classified as 'injured', 'badly injured', or 'critically injured', and must be treated in order of priority. Should 6 of these wounded patients die before they are bandaged, the applicant has failed. The applicant must treat at least 15 patients within the time allocation before they are allowed to pass. To make the exam even more challenging, only the supplied Triage bandages may be used. Harder to handle, and more difficult to apply than ordinary cloth bandages, this is a test designed to weed out the incompetent. If the Horde Trauma applicant successfully passes the Triage exam, he or she is awarded the Horde Trauma Certificate. This is official recognition of the doctor's skill and aptitude, and may be shown at any Horde Trauma member's convention to be allowed free entry. Before performing any non-magical medical services on the warchief, or any notable figure, it is a legal obligation to display the Horde Trauma Certificate, even if the person in question is too far gone to be able to recognise it. Members of Due to the axing of financial support for Horde Trauma by the Horde Warchief, Lady Sylvanas Windrunner, many members of the society have gone undercover, hiding, posing as other agents (such as tailors), or disappearing entirely. This historical list is a tribute to Horde Trauma members of all races, past and present. Ala'thinel (blood elf) - Chamber of Masters, Shrine of Two Moons Alestus (blood elf) - Walk of Elders, Silvermoon City Aresella (blood elf) - Falcon Watch, Hellfire Peninsula Arnok (orc) - Valley of Spirits, Orgrimmar Dap Zapnozzle (goblin) - Gallywix Docks, The Lost Isles Elder Muur (pandaren) - Honeydew Village, The Jade Forest Fera Palerunner (tauren) - Thunderlord Stronghold, Blade's Edge Mountains Kanaria (blood elf) - Falconwing Square, Everwong Woods Krent Choplimb (goblin) - Goblin Slums, Orgrimmar Mary Edras (undead) - The Rogues Quarter, Undercity Nurse Applewood (undead) - Warsong Hold, Borean Tundra Nurse Neela (undead) - Brill, Tirisfal Glades Pand Stonebinder (tauren) - Spirit Rise, Thunder Bluff Rawrk (orc) - Razor Hill, Durotar Sally Tompkins (undead) - Vengeance Landing, Howling Fjord Vira Youunghoof (tauren) - Bloodhoof Village, Mulgore New Applicants Persons who wish to join Horde Trauma should familiarise themselves with the working of cloth. Horde Trauma members masquerading as tailoring trainers may be able to teach you how to make a cloth bandage, if not apply it. Hot Update! This just in. Bandages can now be made from the finely woven cloth found in Zandalar and Kul Tiras. Far superior to mageweave, runecloth, or even frostweave, tidespray linen and deepspray linen are all the rage for today's deeper wounds. Try some today! Category:New Horde Category:Organizations Category:Horde Organizations Category:Horde Guilds